Pizza Toppings
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Best friends are always hard to come by when you're a mutant, but the moment the Turtles meet Tony, they realize just how important he is to them. A series of one shots set in my Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy universe.
1. Chapter 1

Pizza Toppings

Chapter 1: Responsibility

A/N: Here's another story set in my Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy universe. It will be a series of one shots from the Turtles' and other characters' perspective about Tony and moments they had with him all in third person since I attribute first person with Tony's POV. This first chapter will take place during the chapter where Gia has stabbed Tony with Leo's sword. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Best friends are always hard to come by when you're a mutant, but the moment the Turtles meet Tony, they realize just how important he is to them. A series of one shots set in my Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy universe.

Leo's eyes widened in fear as the sword sank into Tony's body. That should have been him in that position, but Tony had pushed him away before the sword could touch him. Now Tony was the one suffering for it, and Leo could do nothing. He glared at Gia as she smiled a look of satisfaction. She was glad she had caused the boy pain, and that made Leo even angrier. He wanted to do something about it, but Tony was their priority now, and they had to get him help.

They made their escape and hurried to the Lair. Leo kept berating himself in his head about how stupid he had been. He should have pushed Tony out of the way or dealt with Gia before she could stab him. How stupid!

Raph put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leo, it's not your fault," he said softly.

"It is," he answered. "Tony's my responsibility and I failed him. Now he's hurt."

"He'll be fine," reassured Raph. "Donnie will fix him up."

"You don't know that, Raph," answered Leo. He was worried about it being more serious since they didn't know where the sword had struck.

Leo watched as Don pulled the sword, HIS sword, from Tony's body while Mikey stemmed the flow of bleeding. Then Don stitched the wound closed after assessing that it wasn't serious at all and that Tony had been lucky. Leo left the infirmary and sat on the couch, still berating himself for all of this.

"Leonardo, it is not your fault," Splinter assured him.

"Yes, it is, Sensei," Leo replied. "I failed to protect Tony from Gia, and he got hurt. And what's worse is that it was MY weapon that hurt him."

"He will be fine now," Splinter soothed. "Donatello has taken care of him, and I am sure he does not blame you. He pushed you out of the way, did he not?"

"Yes, he did."

"He did that to protect you, my son. It was a brave thing to do, though it was also foolish on his part."

"Do you really think it'll be okay?" Leo asked him.

"I am sure everything will be fine," Splinter replied. "Perhaps you would like to visit him once he is up to it."

Leo nodded. Yes, he would visit Tony and tell him how sorry he was about all of this. It was the right thing to do.

When Don deemed that Tony was stable enough for visitors, Leo went in and saw him. The boy was lying in bed and perked up when Leo came in.

"Hi, Tony," Leo said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be okay," he replied. "Don says I was lucky that it didn't damage anything."

"He's right. What possessed you to do such a thing anyway?"

"I wanted to protect you, Leo. Gia was gunning for you, and I had to make sure she didn't hurt you."

"That was a brave thing to do, Tony, but it was also foolish," Leo lectured, echoing his father's words.

"I know, but I had to do it," Tony insisted.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Leo said softly. "I'm sorry that it was my weapon that stabbed you."

"It wasn't your fault, Leo," Tony reassured him. "Gia took the weapon and stabbed me. This is all her fault, not yours, so don't blame yourself."

He was glad Tony didn't blame him, but he couldn't help but still feel some semblance of blame for what had happened. He visited with Tony a bit more before letting one of the others see him. As he made his way back to the living area, he knew that he had to do a better job of protecting Tony. This wouldn't happen again. Not on his watch. Tony was his responsibility and he was going to do a better job of taking care of him. The next person who messed with Tony wasn't going to make it out alive.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. A bit short, I know, but that's how it goes sometimes. What did you think? Do you like the idea? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comrade in Pain

A/N: So here's the second chapter in this tale. This one will take place right after Slash has mutated and will feature Raph and Tony. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Raph sighed as he gazed around his room. He was still sad about Spike and being in here wasn't any better. He looked at the lamp Spike used to bask under and the tank they'd used when Raph had first gotten him. He remembered how excited he'd been to own a pet of his own and how he couldn't stop talking about all the fun stuff he and Spike would do. He had even made a wish that one day Spike would be mutated like him and would be able to join him on his own adventures.

Now that wish had come true, but it wasn't what Raph had imagined when he was younger. Spike, now Slash, had almost killed his brothers, and Raph was horrified at the prospect of what could have happened to them. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice asking, "Raph, can I come in?" It was Tony.

"Yeah, sure," Raph answered.

The boy came into the room. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," he answered. "I can't believe this happened. I know I should be mad at him, but I just can't help but miss him. We had a lot of fun together."

"I know how you feel, Raph," Tony said. "I had a pet dog named Rocky. He was my best friend, and we did so much stuff together." Then he began to tell the story of how he'd gotten Rocky and the years he spent with his friend. Raph waited for the part in the story where Rocky would get into some mutagen and turn into a mutant dog who would try to kill the ones Tony loved, but that didn't happen. Instead, Rocky got hit by a car and was killed. Tony was devastated and felt that a part of him had been lost when Rocky died.

"Do you feel that way, too?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, I do," Raph said. "Did I ever tell you how I found Spike?"

Tony shook his head. "No, you didn't," he answered.

"Well, we were out in the sewers one day," Raph began. "Sensei wanted us to go out so we weren't kept inside all of the time. We thought it was an adventure and had a lot of fun. One day, Sensei took us to a place where there were a lot of pipes around. He told us what they were for and that we had to be careful around the area. Suddenly, something shot out of a pipe. Mikey ran over to it first.

"'What is that?' he asked.

"'Looks like a turtle,' Don explained.

"'Wow, that's pretty cool,' I said. 'Can we take it home with us, Sensei?'

"Sensei didn't want me to touch it, but I begged him, saying that the turtle was lost and that he needed our help. Finally, Splinter let me take him home. I decided to call him Spike because I thought it was the coolest name ever. We became best friends, and I really loved him. I even wished one day that he'd get covered in the stuff that changed me so we could have adventures together. Funny thing is, my wish came true, but it wasn't what I thought it would be." He laughed bitterly.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Raph," said Tony. "I know how it feels to lose someone. I blamed myself for Rocky's death even though it wasn't my fault. I kept thinking about how I could have stopped him from getting hit by the car, but there was nothing I could do."

"Yeah, but that's different," Raph told him. "I made Slash who he was. I was the one who said all those things about my brothers to him. It's my fault he turned on them and nearly killed them. I'm to blame for this, Tony, and there's nothing you can do to say otherwise."

"Maybe you did say those things, but you said nice things about them, too, right?"

"I did, but I don't think that mattered," Raph answered. "Slash just used what I said to get to them, and it worked. I just hate the thought of what could have happened."

"But it didn't happen, and that's what matters," Tony replied. "Don't beat yourself up, Raph. It's not worth it. Just think about the times you'll have with everyone. I did the same thing after Rocky died, and it helped me to move on. You can do that, too. And the good thing is that Slash is still out there. Maybe you'll meet him again and try to talk sense into him. For all you know, he could turn out to be fine after just talking to him."

"Maybe you're right, Tony," Raph said. "I guess I could give it a shot. Thanks, kiddo. You're a good friend."

"No problem, Raph," Tony said. "It's what I'm here for."

Raph smiled and gave Tony a hug. He never set much store when it came to humans, but Tony was one of a kind and a great person at that. They were lucky to have him in their lives. Raph felt better already, and he joined Tony and the others to hang out a little bit. Slash may have been gone, but he would return, and maybe they could go back to the way they had been before all of this had happened. It was wishful thinking maybe, but Raph needed something to hold onto, and that was what he was going to do. Maybe it would happen, and if it did, then Raph would have Tony to thank for it. In the meantime, he still had his memories of his best friend just as Tony had his memories of his dog, and that was what he was going to hold onto.

And as it turned out, Tony's prediction came true. When they met up with Slash again, he had formed his own team and he was willing to go back to being who he used to be. He said that the mutagen had messed with his head and that he was sorry for what he'd done to them. Raph was willing to believe him, but Leo wasn't so trusting at first. In the end, things had worked out as they defeated the Kraang together.

When they arrived back at the Lair, Raph smiled as he and Slash came to Tony.

"You were right, Tony," Raph said. "Slash did come back."

Tony smiled. "I told you so," he gloated. "Things always work out in the end. That's what Dad always told me."

"He was right," Slash said. "I'm a different turtle now, and I'm not gonna be the same as I was. Thanks for taking care of Raph for me, Tony. I really appreciate it. You're a good kid."

"Thanks, Slash," Tony said. "Welcome back."

"Well, I better get my team back to headquarters," Slash said.

"Why don't you stay the night with us?" Raph suggested. "It'll be like old times."

"I guess we could do that," Slash said.

So Raph and Slash bunked together. Raph showed Slash some of the artifacts from his time as Spike, and Slash smiled as he remembered some of the same things. Although he never had liked the name Spike, he could understand why Raph named him that. Raph was glad to have his best friend back, and he felt like he owed Tony for keeping the hope alive. Tony was a true friend, and he knew that he'd never find anyone else like him. With that last thought, he settled down to sleep next to his best friend in all of the world, happy that things had turned out just as he'd wanted them to and that things would be okay for the future.

A/N: Couldn't help adding a little bit to this of when Slash reunites with them. I hope all of you liked it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Science Experiment

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story, so I figured now was the time. Now it's Donnie's turn to have some time with Tony. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Ever since he could remember, Donatello had always been fascinated by humans. He was curious about their mannerisms, what they were thinking, and most of all, why they wore all of those clothes. After meeting April, Don's curiosity increased. He was always tempted to do tests on her, but he felt that because she was a girl it wouldn't be polite. Then they met Tony Salini, and everything changed. Don felt that maybe Tony would take part in his little experiment, so when Tony came to the Lair one day, Don asked him to come to his lab.

"Sure, Donnie," Tony replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit there and wait," Don replied. Then he grabbed his medical kit. "Okay, first I'm going to take a sample of your blood."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I want to see how it compares to ours," Don explained. He prepared the syringe, wound a strip around Tony's arm so the vein popped out, and injected him with the needle. Tony didn't look pleased, but he pretended it didn't bother him. When the sample was ready, Don put in under his microscope along with a slide containing his own blood.

"You find anything good?" Tony asked.

"Well, it looks like your cells are pretty similar to mine with only a few differences," Don said. "That has to count for something."

"Is that all you needed?" Tony asked him.

"No, now I want you to answer some questions for me. I've always been curious about humans and their behaviors."

"Why don't you ask April this stuff?"

"Because she's busy, and I didn't want to perform that sample test on her. But you'll do nicely. Now, upon watching television, I noticed that humans wear an odd assortment of clothes in the winter time. What's that all about?"

"So we don't get cold," Tony replied.

"Ah, that makes sense. I also noticed that a lot of humans tend to continue to stare at their phones all of the time. What's that about?"

"People like technology," Tony answered. "They're obsessed with it."

"I can see why as it's a wonderful thing," Don said. "Now, what's your favorite color?"

"I like blue and I also like green."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Summer because we don't have school. Is this some kind of test?"

"No, just normal curiosity. What is your favorite food?"

"I like Italian food."

"Your favorite dessert?"

"Chocolate."

"Your favorite type of weather?"

"When it's sunny out."

"Your favorite TV show?"

"Space Heroes."

"Your favorite sport?"

"Wrestling."

"What word would best describe you?"

"Um, I haven't thought about it. Maybe determined."

"Good one. What's your favorite subject in school?"

"English."

"Your least favorite subject?"

"Math."

"What do you think about mutant turtles?"

"Well, I only know four of them, but they're the best friends I could ever have."

"Okay, that's it."

"That's it?" Tony asked.

Don nodded. "Yep, that's all I needed to know."

"So what are you gonna do with the information?" Tony asked him.

"I'm going to store it away and keep it safe," Don answered.

"Did I satisfy your curiosity?"

"For the most part, yes," Don answered. "I may need you for other things and to help me out sometimes. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I can help with whatever you need."

"Great. You can leave now."

"Okay. See you later."

Don smiled as he looked over Tony's answers. He seemed like a nice kid, and Don was excited to know more about him and how he worked.

22222

As time passed, Don learned even more things about Tony like how he loved to skateboard with Mikey, watch TV with Leo, horse around with Raph, and was a good assistant for Donnie when he needed it. Tony was also a loyal friend and proved to be the best friend any of them could ever have. When he started training to become a ninja, he was focused and dedicated just as they were.

Tony was a hard worker and took pride in being a pizza delivery boy. He gave the Turtles free pizzas when he was able to and even introduced them to other Italian foods that they'd never tried before. They were able to meet his cousin, Gia, and his Uncle Gino. When he was ready, Tony accompanied them on missions and helped whenever he could, though they had to be careful so he didn't get hurt.

Don often looked back on his question and answer session with Tony, and it made him smile. He'd learned more about Tony than any other human out there, and it made him happy that they knew him. Don knew he wouldn't change anything regarding Tony and was glad he was their friend.

"Now, if only I could perform this test on the Purple Dragons," he mused. "I'd love to see what's in their heads."

"You won't find anything with them," Tony said. "They don't have brains."

"Yeah, you're right," Don said. "And they'd probably clobber me before I could ask them anything. Thanks, Tony."

"No problem," Tony said, clapping Donnie on the shoulder.

Donnie smiled and continued working on one of his new inventions. Tony was awesome, and he was happy that the boy had come into their lives. He was a loyal friend, a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand, and a dedicated worker. There was no one else like Tony in the world, and there never would be. But maybe that was a good thing. After that last thought, Don went to enjoy pizza with his brothers and their new best friend.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. I had fun with this one and figured Donnie would do something like this. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
